Running on Instinct
by AngelxCloud
Summary: ONESHOT HarryxTom in a pack of wolves theres the alpha-leader, the beta-the male mate of the alpha, and the omegas-the rest of the pack. Harry is an unmated beta, and Tom is a 'loner' he runs into literally


**Fenrir**

Status; Alpha

Role; Leader of the Pack

Mate; Remus

Pups; N/A

 **Remus**

Status; Beta

Role; mate to Alpha

Mate; Fenrir

Pups; N/A

 **James**

Status; Omega

Role; Lead Hunter

Mate; Lilly

Pups; Harry, Hermione, (adopted) Neville

 **Sirius**

Status; Omega

Role; Second Hunter

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Arthur**

Status; Omega

Role; Oldest Hunter

Mate; Molly

Pups; ( _oldest-considered full grown_ ) George, Fred, Bill, Charlie ( _younger-still considered pups_ ) Ron and Ginny

 **George**

Status; Omega

Role; Newest Hunter

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Fred**

Status; Omega

Role; Newest Hunter

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Charlie**

Status; Omega

Role; Lead Guard

Mate; N/A

Pups;N/A

 **Bill**

Status; Omega

Role; Second Guard

Mate; Fleur

Pups; N/A

 **Edien**

Status; Omega

Role; Guard

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Raam**

Status; Omega

Role; Guard

Mate; Piri

Pups; ( _Adopted_ ) Luna

 **Molly**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated - Mother

Mate; Arthur

Pups; Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny

 **Lilly**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated - Mother

Mate; James

Pups; Harry, Hermione, (adopted) Neville

 **Piri**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated - Mother

Mate; Raam

Pups; (Adopted) Luna

 **Fleur**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated

Mate; Bill

Pups; N/A

 _Pups:_

 **Ron**

Second Youngest to Molly and Arthur, born minutes before Ginny

 **Ginny**

Youngest to Molly and Arthur - spoiled as she is the only daughter to the mates, along with being the youngest

 **Harry**

Is the youngest to James and Lilly, born minutes after Hermione - is a beta, even though the pack still has a beta, Harry is the first "Second" Beta in a single pack,

 **Hermione**

First born child to James and Lilly, doted on just as much as Harry, and Neville

 **Neville**

Is not actually blood related to Lilly and James, his parents were killed not long after he was born, a month before Harry and Hermione was born, and was adopted to Lilly and James, is considered the oldest of the trio

 **Luna**

Was not born into pack like other 'Pups,' as she was in an extremely different pack. She was raised until about 5 when her pack was killed in front of her, and she herself was tortured, making her a little unwell in the brain, but lived on as a slave to werewolf hunters. Luna managed to escape, and Fenrir's Guards found her. They brought her back to camp and Piri fell in love with the child, and Fenrir allowed her to be formally adopted into the pack along with into the care of Raam and Piri. The experience of witnessing the murder of her pack and the torture had distorted her mind to the point she isn't fully there, but is smarter than the average wolf, and isn't insane. She's just not always paying attention.

 **Alpha** is the leader of the pack

 **Omega** is the pack members

whilst the **Beta** is a single member of the pack who is male and can only be mated to another male and have pups. Each pack ever has had one, as soon as one dies, another in the pack is born - there is usually only one beta in the pack at a time- they usually end up being mated to the alpha, as they are, like the alpha, a one of a kind in the pack (this has been fully disregarded, however, with Harry being born into a pack with a living Beta)

I have three OC's in this list, Edien, Raam, and Piri. Edien and Raam are two sims i created for the third game, with all eight members of the household being werewolves. Piri, however isn't as simple…her original name is Suspiria. i am constantly described "sweet and gentle" as a bunny…and i drew a bunny version of me, and several different versions, and i finally named her Suspiria. (not as simple, but it is still simple as the boys being sims characters XD)

But they are MINE lol, i don't own Harry Potter, or any of JK's characters, but those three are mine!

* * *

I debated a lot before posting all of the information above...but i want this to be a simple one-shot, so there wouldn't be any explanation as the story goes on. mind, i know the way i have it, isn't canon to how wolf packs act, but i didn't want Harry being Alpha's son.

Percy isn't included just because

* * *

 _A large group of people ran through the woods, the sky darkening from pink to deep violet. The leader stopped, holding his hand out, all of them stopping in their tracks. As the light of the full moon filled the small clearing they were in, everyone was lost in a brief blinding light, and when the light cleared, there, instead of people, were wolves. Each one different in one way or another._

 _In the back, a pure black wolf with bright green eyes, the smallest male in the pack, panted as heat took over his conscious. With his instincts running wild, he silently left the pack against orders, hurtling through the woods, searching for_ ** _something_** _to relieve the burning inside._

Few Hours Before

A young, black haired teen laid on the couch, with his arm thrown over his eyes as the adults moved around the mansion, preparing for tonight's hunt. But this time, instead of excitement, the only thing Harry felt for this moon was dread. He could feel it, even though he was still in his human form, his wolf was in heat. It seared his insides from ear to tail tips, with no way for him to relieve it. He was already sweating as his insides burnt up now.

"Harry?" His mother, Lilly, came up to him, kneeling down to lean against the couch. Her hands fluttered along his body, checking him over before finally resting on his forehead. She swatted away his arm, having him look up at her. 'What wrong?' Was on the tip of her tongue before she saw his dilated eyes. She smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Harry."

"It feels like I'm dying from the inside out." He whined.

She shushed him, running a hand through his damp, shoulder length black hair. "You're not. It's completely natural, sweetie. Every single one of the females and betas have made it through it. You're no different."

"I know, you gave me this talk during my first heat!" He snapped softly.

Lilly ignored the remark, knowing it was fully the heat talking, and patted his cheek before standing up. "You're going to be fine." She said before leaving the room. Harry threw an arm back over his eyes, but tensed the moment he heard the door opening once again.

"Harry." Remus' voice caused Harry to sit up immediately, acknowledging the Alpha's mate. "Lilly told Fenrir, you're not to leave protection of one of the Guards. Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue, as it was perfectly normal. Any unmated Beta was wanted, as they usually had a calming presence, keeping the peace between packs.

Harry hated sticking next to the Guardians, they would never let him have any fun during the moon cycles! But he nodded and agreed, silently making no promises, as his wolf instincts usually took over around these times. Unlike most in his pack, his instincts ran extremely strong, nearly taking full control at random times. For others, the instincts were no more than a slight pull, only pushing them in a direction then leaving them for their own. Harry was a full submissive even to instincts and found himself waking up alone more often than not on the moon cycles.

Later that night, the large pack fled the house, bolting towards the forest as the moon beckoned them forward. They all ran, letting the wind whip their faces, the tingle of the change starting to drift down their backs. Fenrir led his pack into what they considered their clearing, holding his hand out for them all to stop. As they skidded to a halt, Fenrir changed into his large, chocolate wolf, and the rest of the pack followed.

Harry, in his slim, black furred wolf form, found his mind devoured by the heat, and watched until his pack was distracted and slipped away easily. He bolted through the forest, his paws hardly making a sound on the grassy floor. Harry didn't see the other wolf until it was too late. He flew right into the massive white wolf, falling onto his tail with a dull ' _thump_.' The white wolf was, once again, massive, with blood red eyes, that Harry stared up into with slight fear in his incomprehensible mind state.

A snarl pulled at the other's muzzle, but then it fell when the wolf took a breath, inhaling the scent of heat.

~~LATER~~

Tom woke up, on the cold forest floor, the only warmth was pressed against his side and seeping on his chest. He cracked an eye open, and closed it again after seeing someone curled into his side, then snapped both eyes open when he realized what he saw. It was a beautiful black haired teen, who looked about sixteen going seventeen, dressed only in torn black jeans. Similar to his ripped-up white ones.

He then remembered why.

Tom was standing alone in a small clearing, sniffing the leaves below him, the scent of rabbit faint, his wolf excited with the promise of the kill. He was about to follow the trail when a black object hurled itself into him at full force. He barely had time to brace himself, or he too would've been thrown back like the other.

He started to snarl, but when he scented heat, his mind fell under the control of instincts. The little black wolf looked up at him for a moment before hopping back onto his paws. He lowered his ears and started to back away, but Tom's wolf followed. A promising glint in those blazing eyes were there, and Tom saw it moments before the black wolf turned tail and ran. _'Catch me if you can…and I'll be yours.'_

Tom hurled himself forward after the other, weaving through the trees and undergrowth. He forced his longer legs faster, catching up with the lithe wolf and quickly gained on him. Tom's wolf glanced around, before veering off to the left, out from behind the other, and ran until they were side by side, and tore through the bushes separating them. He lunged on the other, knocking him over and landing on the black wolf, who was panting heavily. He then bared his throat to the white wolf, who took the opportunity to bite down, claiming the black wolf as his own.

Tom then ran his nuzzle down the black wolf's, licking the other before completing the mating process.

Next Tom knew, he found a black haired boy on his chest, his head resting over his heart. Dread pooled in Tom's stomach. It was a beta, a once unmated, gorgeous beta, who are most generally promised to alphas. But he hadn't seen a pack with him…but he could've left the pack for the night...a foolish decision. A growl of frustration rumbled in his chest, causing the one on top of him flinch awake, then sit up suddenly.

Tom could hear the frantic heartbeats through the boy's chest, as his breathing intensified as well. "Oh no no no…." Rage involuntarily flooded his chest when the boy on top of him didn't pay any attention to him, his wolf not liking this way he seemed to be more fascinated in trying to get his breathing under control then to be looking at him. Tom brought a hand up, cupping his new mate's cheek, the touch calming the boy down nearly instantly, his breathing and heart rate returning to normal.

The boy leaned into the touch, his eyes closing with a content sigh passing through his lips. Tom's wolf let out a pleased growl at the immediate submission. The boy's gaze was blurry for a moment before he looked up at Tom.

"No one's going to harm you." Tom found himself saying, the possessive statement ringing into their sensitive ears and sent shivers down the submissive's spine.

"I was told to stay with the Guards." He let out a slight whimper.

Tom shushed him, pulling him closer, "What's your name?"

"Harry."

Tom couldn't stop the next question, "Were you promised to anyone?" Mentally sighing in relief when Harry shook his head 'no,' looking up at him with those big green eyes. "I should take you back to your pack…"

"What about you?" Harry demanded softly, unable to raise his voice to his new mate.

"There's no choice. They'll have to accept me, or they'll have to banish you." Harry's face contorted at that statement, pain flashing in his bright green eyes. "If they do, I'll keep you safe." He soothed, his other hand coming up to thread through the unruly black locks.

Tom then scooped Harry into his arms, lifting him up with ease. He was able to follow their scents, barely recognizing the clearing that Harry ran into him in, pausing a moment to follow Harry's scent from there on.

Harry had tucked himself into Tom's throat, panicking slightly that he'd disobeyed Alpha's orders…but heat and instincts didn't bode well for orders.

Tom paused for a brief moment when he stood at the border of the territory, before stepping in. He continued to follow his mate's scent…when there was a sudden growl to his right. He turned, and clamped his jaws at the Alpha coming up to him. He knew who this alpha was…and he didn't seem to like that he had his new mate in his arms. Tom forced him self to at least bow his head in respect, not letting go of Harry.

"Why are you here?" Fenrir demanded, his gold eyes staring into Tom's red ones.

He glanced down before answering. "He belongs with you…no?"

"Harry?!" Fenrir growled, causing green eyes to snap open, and turn to his Alpha. They widened considerably, as he shrunk into Toms chest, shaking slightly.

"You found him?!" Tom snapped his eyes to see a pair of older wolves slip from the shadows…and he could easily see that they were his parents.

When the female reached for his mate, Tom couldn't resist the snarl that forced it's way out of his throat, his red eyes narrowing as he pulled away slightly.

This caused all three of the older wolves to narrow their eyes suspiciously at the one holding their cub. They all took deep breathes through their noses, mouthes open slightly to get a taste of the air.

"You mated with him?" The father, Tom assumed, roared with his eyes blazing. The mother didn't seem to know how to react, and the Alpha's stone, emotionless face came forward.

"Harry, you disobeyed direct orders to stay with the guard." The golden gaze seemed burn into Harry's mind as he tried to hide himself in Tom's arms. His father was seething beside his mother, who was staring silently at the two of them. "You knew how dangerous it was to be away from your pack during your heat, and you STILL left..."

Harry, bit his lip before speaking against, and interrupting his alpha. "I had no control over my wolf. I've told you all. I cannot control my wolf at times. It is not my fault that my wolf does not obey commands made to my human side...Alpha." Harry looked his alpha in the eye before quickly looking back down, feeling Tom tighten his grip on the submissive.

Tom was angry that this alpha kept reprimanding his new mate, but Harry had gone against orders, apparently. But it didn't stop the possessive rage that swelled in his chest. It was absurd at how much he adored the one in his arms already.

Fenrir didn't seem to have anything to say at the statement that Harry didn't have control, staring at the boy for a moment, before growling in his throat, and allowing the boy off the hook. But then he turned his gaze back to Tom.

"How do we know you are worthy to have him as a mate? Do you have a pack?" He demanded.

Tom bit his tongue to stop from making a smartass remark, as he was still pissed. "No...they were killed when I was young."

"What pack were you apart of?" Fenrir's eyes narrowed. The damned Werewolf Hunters were getting out of control. They have destroyed several ancient packs, packs that were created by the first humans to be gifted with the blessing of the moon.

"I believe they were the...Marvolo? No, that was alpha...I remember my mother once talking about being the descents of a Salazar?"

The three older wolves' eyes widened, even Fenrir's as disbelief coursed through him. "Are you sure. They were a powerful pack...what is your name?"

"Tom."

Fenrir's eyes closed. He was no longer angry at Harry running from the pack and getting mated. If this wolf was correct, then he had known his father. He'd been the ones to find the scene of the wolf-slaughter. Thomas had never told him about having a son, nor had he said anything about a mate, even. But now that the wol...Tom had claimed it, he saw just how much he did look like his father. "We believed your pack had died out...and that would've been a shame. Your pack, was indeed, the back founded by Salazar. One of four of the original wolves. We used to be part of another; Godric's pack, but we have branched off the main pack."

Tom's eyes snapped to Harry's mother as she stepped forward. "We accept you as the mate of our child." She declared, getting an opened-mouthed look of shock from the father. "I'm Lilly, and this is James." She then turned her burning green eyes towards Fenrir.

"And you are offered a place in the pack. As not only are you mated to a member of our pack, you are the sole survivor of a friend." Harry looked up, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew that it was the mating bond that caused his heart to be in his throat in fear if the older wolf decided not to join, but he could not help it. He was still cradled in Tom's arms, who didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat, and he refused to be leg go. His arms were warm and inviting, also soothing an ache that had resonated after his first heat.

The ache was for a mate. The longing to have someone look after him, to love someone. And now all his instincts were calling for Tom to be that mate, as they did start the mating ritual the night before. Their wolves were mated, but not their humans.

And Harry's heart pounded in his heart, forgetting Tom's words before about him protecting the green-eyed wolf. Tom's eyes, not leaving Fenrir's, nodded.

"I accept."

* * *

Yay~

i got this done! now i can sleep for two hours, so i can go to school...*sigh*

and two hours later, as i'm posting this, i am immensely regretting my choice, as my eyes are killing me, and i want to tell everyone in school to shut the fuck up already...

hope you liked the story tho~~~


End file.
